i wish to be
by harmonyy.loves.you
Summary: Her cell phone rang and there was new message coming from Anthony “be careful what you wish for because you might just get it but knowing what the consequences...are” God bless **end of the messages”.


Anna is a girl who is not satisfied with her physical features. She is fat, tan complexion, & she has stretch marks all over her tummy. Before sleeping at night she always wishes that in one day she could be sexy, famous, white complexion & flawless tummy as in every night she wishes for that. The next morning she found herself in a very peculiar room she looks around with a strange look she rubbed her eyes many times to test if she is only dreaming but it isn't. She get up from her bed and go downstairs she hear peculiar voices of people and when she got down she saw a mother a father a brother and its snow!!. Anna shouted "SNOW AT THE PHILIPPINES!!" mother said "darling, you're in America maybe you just had a nightmare, dear come on eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school" the father & brother laughed. Then Anna said "no, I live in the Philippines, by the way who are you guys, I don't know you where is my mother my sisters my father WHERE ARE THEY!!!?" all of them just stared to Anna. Her brother said "ok, if you live in the Philippines say something about that country using their language" Anna replied "ok, well then I LIVE IN THE PHILIPPINES Anna was surprised because she can't speak Filipino anymore even if she now she can, but she try it again she shouted "I live in PHILIPPINES!!" but she really can't. her brother laughed at him again same with her dad. Her mother said "Anna you just had a nightmare come on eat with us" Anna replied "no, I don't eat breakfast" mother said "huh. But you love to eat pancakes every morning" Anna replied with confuse face "no, I'll just go upstairs and take a bath" then Anna go upstairs her father, mother & brother were really surprised at Anna. Upstairs Anna is headed to her own bathroom and saw herself in a mirror sexy, famous, white complexion & flawless tummy she shouted again " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" her family rushed at her and said "what's the problem sweetie?" Anna said " why I'm like this why I used to be fat and with a tan complexion and I have stretch mark all over my tummy but why I look like this and then she cried. Mother said to her brother "Anna will be absent for her school today just tell to her teachers ok" her brother replied "ok mom, I'll go now" father said "maybe, I could call a physician" Anna still crying Mother replied to father "no, not today will just observe her first " father said "well then I'll be going to work now by hun (kisses the mother) bye Anna see you later hope you'll be ok later" then her father went to work and then mother talk to Anna.

Mother: what's happening to you.?

Anna: I'm not your daughter. I live in Philippines I have only 3 sisters and I don't have any brother my father is working abroad. Why I'm here where are my family..? (tear falling from her eye)

Mother: Anna!! I'm your mother you don't have any sister you only have one brother. Ok pls maybe you really had a very strange nightmare, come on just continue sleeping I'll just wake you up when luch is ready sleep tight sweetie mua"( her mother goes out to Anna's room)

Anna is still confused and couldn't stop crying and she can't get to sleep so she decided to check up all her accounts in internet she check her Friendster, facebook, multiply, myspace, twitter, yahoo mail.

And there she saw the pictures of her real family and then she cried again while trying to send a message to them and when she logged in into her yahoo messenger one of her sister named lily was online and some of her friends in Philippines she immediately chat with them:

Anna: lily goodness I have something important to tell you!(typing)

Lily: ammm. Sorry but who are you?

Anna: I'm you little sister Anna can't you remember me?

Lily: huh? I only have two little sister and they are named Hilary & Ashley I don't have a little sister named Anna sorry but you maybe just have the wrong email add.

Anna: NO!! I'm Anna you used to tease me Niger when I was still young we even love to eat quail eggs at the street and drink that black juice" can't you really remember me

Lily: sorry but I have to go (offline)

Anna was even more confuse but she try to chat with her friends and even invite them to view her webcam but none of them knows Anna.

She just unplug her laptop and then go to her bed still crying wondering why she experiencing this situation. But she really can't remember anything why she is here at America.

She just decided to sleep saying that when she wake up everything will be normal.

(She closed her eyes and started to sleep)

After 3 hours of sleeping……………………

Mother: sweetie, it's lunch time, come on wake up now ( low tone of voice)

Anna: rubbing her yes again. Oh! Great I'm still here :(

Mother: huh?

Anna: nothing mom

Mother: thanks God she no can call me mom

Anna: for temporary only I still don't know why I'm here.

Mother: Anna please just come down and eat with me ok

Anna: yes, mom (sad face)

(they both go down and started eating)

There was completely silence while they are eating which her mother was not used to it because Anna usually talks and crack a joke time with her mom.

Anna: I'm full

Mother: huh, but you haven't finish your food yet.

Anna: I said I'm done (high tone)

Mother: you are being rude! Were here in front of the dining table!

Anna: oh, I'm so sorry mom it's just so weird today mom so weird I hope I can go back to my real family :( at home

Mother: but you are home here with us

Anna: no I'm not home I live in a town homes not in this big house

Mother: Anna dress up we're going to my friend

Anna: ok

(Anna goes upstairs to dress up)

Then they ride going to house of her mother's friend named Anthony

When they arrived they immediately gone to his room

When they got inside the room the talking started instantly

Anthony: so Anna what happened?

Anna: it's just I know in myself that I live in the Philippines and she is not my real mother.

Mother: she starts acting that weird just this morning, what will I do?

Anthony: Anna maybe you just had a dream that you're in Philippines or maybe you were watching a Filipino movie last night and dreamt of it.

Anna: no!! Last night I'm with my sister we were laughing and cracking jokes.

Mother: how many times to I need to tell you that you only have a brother not sisters.

Anthony: well, I'm so sorry but I myself don't know how to give you advice because I'd never encounter that situation I'm really sorry :(

Mother: ok, thanks for your time Anthony sorry if we disturbed you. Bye

WHEN THEY ARRIVED AT THEIR HOUSE

None of them dared to talk (silence again)

Her mom was so worried about Anna and do not know how to handle it anymore

Anna just headed to her room and starts crying again and lie down to bed she closed her eyes and said "God, help me I want to be with my real parents and my real family & my real home please "

Then she opens her eyes still in her room. She whispers "hopeless…" (She cried again)

Saying "SO WHAT NOW, YES I AM SEXY, I HAVE WHITE COMPLEXION & AND FLAWLESS TUMMY BUT WHY YOU HAVE TAKE AWAY MY FAMILY WHY!!!!!!!!!! (Crying)"

Her cell phone rang and there was new message coming from Anthony "be careful what you wish for because you might just get it but knowing what the consequences...are" God bless **end of the messages".

Anna can't remember what she wishes for. She tried to remember but nothing pops to her mind.

She is so worried and so unconscious and hopeless.

Here goes her father & brother arrived at home. Anna immediately covers herself inside the blanket pretending she was sleeping. Her father got inside and just look out if Anna is alright and then her father said "good night sweetie" (closed the door).

Anna comes out in her blanket and sighed she started praying saying "God please I want to be with my real family & to be in my real home I regret for what I have done and I feel so sorry just please let me be with them Amen. " (She closed her eyes and then slept)

The next morning……

(They speak in Filipino)

**Anna gising na** Hi Anna it's time to wake up!

When she opens her eyes she saw her real mother and she immediately hug her so hard and saying

**Na miss kita ma** I miss you mom

Her mom said "**hoy! Parang nag tatawanan lang tayo kagabi eh ** huh we were just cracking jokes last night?

Anna: ** Naku basta ang importante anjan ka anditu ako at asa Pilipinas na ako!!**

Whatever whats important is im back and your back and I'm here in PHIlIPPINES

THE END :)


End file.
